The present invention relates generally to subterranean well completions and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides a method of completing an uncemented wellbore junction.
When a junction of intersecting wellbores is completed, it is generally considered desirable to isolate the formation surrounding the wellbore junction from one or more tubulars extending through the junction. This is due to the fact that fluids produced or injected through the tubulars should typically not be commingled with fluids from the formation surrounding the junction and/or should not be injected into the formation.
In order to isolate the formation surrounding the junction from the tubulars, various methods and apparatus have been developed. While being well suited for their intended purpose, they often require a large number of trips into the well, are time-consuming and, therefore, quite expensive in operation.
There exist situations in which it may not be necessary to isolate a tubular extending through a wellbore junction from a formation or zone surrounding the junction. For example, where the formation is relatively impermeable, it may be acceptable to permit fluid communication between the tubular and the formation. As another example, the formation may be a producing zone, in which case it may be desirable to permit fluid communication between the tubular and the formation in order to produce fluid from the formation through the tubular.
In those situations in which it is not necessary to isolate a tubular extending through a wellbore junction from a formation or zone surrounding the junction, the completion may be greatly simplified by eliminating procedures for providing such isolation, such as cementing the tubular within the junction. Additionally, such a simplified completion may also permit cost savings to be realized when the time comes to abandon the well.